PROJECT ABSTRACT The Laboratories Administration, like many other State public health laboratories, is still seeking additional resources to maintain and enhance ISO 17025 Accreditation. By applying for this cooperative agreement, the Division of Environmental Sciences will continue to (1) maintain a quality system that meets the management and technical requirements of ISO/IEC 17025:2005 with the goal of maintaining and obtaining additional accreditation; (2) continue employment of a QA Technical Assistant to assist with the plethora of both management and technical requirement documents; (3) prepare an estimated cost analysis required for continued accreditation and (4) analyze a minimum of 75 samples for chemical and microbial parameters. These efforts will lead to harmonization of tests performed and data generated to support Maryland State Manufactured Food Regulatory programs. The Division also intends to strengthen its collaboration between the laboratories and DHMH?s Environmental Health Bureau?s Office of Food Protection and the Infectious Disease and Outbreak Emergency Response Bureau. The subsequent surveillance and outbreak programs will help to maintain the program proficiency and efficiency needed to ensure surge capacity and an adequate response during a food outbreak or an emergency. In addition this cooperative agreement will allow the Administration to continue to strengthen its whole genome sequencing program. The Division of Molecular Biology will (1) sequence a minimum of 400 Salmonella, Listeria monocytogenes, shiga toxin-producing Escherichia coli (STEC) and other foodborne related pathogen isolates; (2) increase collaboration with other researchers through the sharing of live isolate cultures; and 3) actively participate in the GenomeTrackr network. These efforts will lead to stronger international rapid surveillance for pathogen traceback through Genome Trackr network by further enhancing GenomeTrackr and increasing the database. The Laboratories Administration proposes to carry out these projects in Year 1 with a requested funding of $340,000 and continue in Year 2 with a budget of $340,000.